The present invention relates to reusable coil forms for winding superconductive coils and epoxy impregnating them.
Conventional coil forms for superconductive coils are made of a solid ring with bolted on side plates. The coil is wound on the outer diameter of the ring. To release the coil after it has been epoxy impregnated from the coil form, the side plates are removed and the solid ring is cooled rapidly with liquid nitrogen to cause the ring to shrink away from the coil. For long slender coils, rapid cooling may not be successful because the coil may cool at nearly the same rate as the ring, making removal of the coil difficult. It is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable coil form that can be easily released from the superconductive coil after the coil has been impregnated with epoxy resin